Ces mots que je ne parviens à prononcer
by Nyahjii
Summary: Mikuo. Un mec qui voit sa vie défiler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, qui pourrie son existence au fond de son appartement au cœur de Tokyo, qui fuit les problèmes … Juste ça. Mikuo Hatsune fait pas mal de dépressions, mais ça, c'est normal. Et bien sûr, le jour où il rencontre une fille comme toutes les autres, là … "Pourquoi ne pas me suicider ? Ça serait amusant ...".
1. Chapter 01

**Salut :) Donc, ceci est ma toute première fic' avec comme protagonistes principaux Mikuo-Sama & Miku-Onee-Chan :D**

**Perso', j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (parce que la personnalité de Mikuo me ressemble pas mal, à vrai dire xD), alors j'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à le lire :) Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Chapitre Premier : « Je compte sur elle pour me redonner le goût de vivre. ».

Mikuo. Le prénom le plus laid qui puisse être donner à un être humain en ce bas monde. Parfois, dans mes moments de solitude, je me sens presque déshonoré de m'appeler ainsi, je suis envahi par une colère et une rancœur sans limite envers mes très chers parents, que j'ai toujours dû respecter durant mon enfance. Mais maintenant que je vis seul dans un appartement au cœur de Tokyo, je n'ai plus à afficher un sourire angélique sur mon visage morose pour leur faire plaisir, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas _insultés_ par la merde que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, pour qu'ils ne culpabilisent pas sur l'éducation bien trop stricte qu'ils m'ont donné.

Parce qu'il faut bien avoué qu'aujourd'hui, eh bien, je ne suis rien. Mikuo Hatsune. Je n'ai que ça, mon nom et mon prénom. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en terminale au lycée près de chez moi. Et c'est tout, je crois … Ah, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais disons que ça fait partit de mon identité – enfin, du peu de ce qui peut définir mon identité.

J'avais omis de préciser que j'étais – apparemment, je ne me vente de rien – l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je ne dis pas que c'est forcément vrai. Je préfère laisser les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent, si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Au moins, je serais utile à quelqu'un d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Être utile à quelqu'un … Pff, quelle plaie. C'est un peu le job de toute une vie. Aider et montrer à ceux qu'on aime les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour eux. Tout ça m'a toujours dégoûté, révulsé même. Je trouve que c'est un jeu, un manège dont le but est strictement hypocrite, comme si cette boucle sans fin était le seul moyen aux êtres humains de survivre. Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que tout le monde est conscient de ça, mais préfère ne pas en parler, de peur de provoquer un minimum de réalisme dans leurs cerveaux.

Je soupir pour la énième fois en passant la porte de mon appartement. Je ferme derrière moi, puis prend l'ascenseur de cet immense – le mot est faible, croyez-moi – immeuble dans lequel je vis. Je me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard à longer l'un des trottoirs de Tokyo, en direction de mon lycée, ce jeudi matin. Un jour banal, comme tous les autres. Un de ces jours où je mets, comme chaque matin d'ailleurs, mes écouteurs, ignorant tout du monde extérieur.

J'ai l'impression que mes jambes bougent au rythme de la musique. Ça me fait sourire. Mon idiotie, ma bêtise et mon ignorance me fait sourire. Je crois bien que c'est la seule source de joie dans ma vie … Moi. Ironie.

J'arrive à un arrêt de bus. Il y a une petite blonde aux yeux bleus et un autre – je reste de longues secondes à méditer sur leur grande ressemblance – qui semblent se disputer gentiment. J'avoue mettre un temps avant de les reconnaître : les deux Kagamine – tous les trois nous retrouvons souvent pour jouer de la guitare. A côté de moi, une fille aux cheveux rose pétale. Sérieuse. Je la regarde un moment, sans le moindre sourire sur le visage, puis hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel, signe que j'ai besoin d'oublier ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Le soleil brille déjà de mille et une lumières dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Eux, au moins, leurs vies ne sont pas compliquées : le soleil se lève, le ciel change indéfiniment de couleur, les étoiles et la Lune s'éteignent, puis reprennent vie, lorsque le soleil se décide à se coucher. Tout simplement. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches. Alors, pourquoi la vie de Mikuo Hatsune doit-elle être aussi ennuyeuse, vide et sans … Vie – peut-être ?

Quelque chose me tire la manche, ce qui me sors de mes rêveries qui n'aboutissent décidément à rien. Je baisse les yeux en ôtant par la même occasion un écouteur : devant moi se tient une jolie fille, je l'avoue. Elle semble avoir le même âge que moi. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux turquoise, l'air inquiète.

« Excusez-moi …

- Qu'y a-t-il ? je lui demande.

- Hum, savez-vous quel bus dois-je prendre pour me rendre au lycée Yamaha ? ».

Je mets bizarrement un temps qui me semble indéfiniment long pour comprendre ce que cette ravissante jeune fille me demande.

« Hum … Eh bien, je m'y rends justement. S-Si vous voulez, je peux vous y accompagner. », je bredouille.

Son visage, encadré de couettes d'un bleu assez particulier, s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ?

- O-Oui, bien sûr …

- Merci ! », me répond-elle de sa voix fluette.

Je me force à sourire, mais j'avoue être un peu dépassé par tant d'enthousiasme. Elle reste donc près de moi. Par politesse, j'ai enlevé mes écouteurs, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, en fait. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec aucune fille, je les avais toujours trouvées ennuyeuses et sans véritable intérêt – tout comme ma mère au passage. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à leur manquer de respect …

« Hum …

- Oui ? », fit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Pas par rapport à elle, mais par rapport à ma bêtise. J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne trouve rien à dire, mais par le plus beau des miracles, c'est elle qui prend la parole :

« Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande.

- Je … Je ne me suis pas encore présentée !

- O-Oh, je … Eh bien, allez-y. », je la rassure.

Quelque part, au fond de moi, je me dis que j'aurais dû saisir cette occasion pour me présenter. Quel idiot je suis.

« Miku. Je m'appelle Miku. Et je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi … Nous allons au même lycée, après tout. ».

Mais qui te dit que nous serons dans la même classe ?

« Hum, enchanté de faire vo-... De faire ta connaissance ! je lui répond avec un sourire gêné. Je … Moi, je m'appelle Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune. ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est bizarre, parce que … Moi aussi, mon nom de famille est Hatsune.

- P-Pardon ?

- Et il faut dire qu'on se ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Eh bien, je …

- Mais je ne te connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui … Tu crois qu'on fait tous les deux partis de la même famille ? ».

Cette idée semble la réjouir. Moi pas. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai essayé de fuir ma famille et je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans le même lycée que … Cette fille. Au départ, cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle semblait être quelqu'un qui sait se mettre à la place des autres, chose rare de nos jours. Elle n'est pas de ces filles compliquées, elle est simple, normale, humaine tout simplement.

Mais maintenant, tout change. Si elle est faisait vraiment partie de ma famille, je passerai mes journées à la fuir. Je pousse intérieurement un soupir. Pourquoi donc la vie de Mikuo Hatsune s'acharne-t-elle sur Mikuo Hatsune ? Quelle dure vérité …

Pas le temps de répondre à cette fameuse Miku : le bus vient d'arriver. Nous nous y engouffrons, ainsi que les deux blondinets et la fille aux cheveux roses. Nous nous installons tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle semble avoir oublier cette histoire de même nom de famille et me pose bien vite des questions au sujet du lycée Yamaha, où elle s'est inscrite tout récemment – c'est son premier jour, aujourd'hui. Je lui apprends quelques trucs de base pour survivre dans ce monde fou, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à culpabiliser en me disant que je l'ai lâchée seule dans la nature. Haha.

Pendant tout le trajet, je réponds à ses questions sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'elle a dit : et si nous faisions partis de la même famille ? Quelle horreur. Je n'ai rien contre elle personnellement, mais tous les membres de ma famille forment comme une espèce de clan. Il est certain qu'ils vont utiliser Miku pour se renseigner sur ma vie personnelle, si elle est seulement de ma famille, ce qui n'est pas encore confirmé, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

Je soupire une seconde fois intérieurement. Pour tout avouer, j'ai fugué il y a quatre ans du foyer familial, j'avais treize ans à l'époque. La police n'est parvenu à me trouver que près d'un an plus tard et à mon retour chez moi, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'avais décidé de vivre à Tokyo, loin de mon ancien domicile, loin de mes parents. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aime pas mes parents. Ils se sont toujours montrés trop strictes, m'empêchant d'exprimer mon avis, s'il s'opposait à celui de la famille.

Famille. Ils n'ont tous que ce mot à la bouche. J'ai fugué pour fuir cet état d'esprit qui m'étouffait. Pour eux, il faut s'entraider quoi qu'il arrive, même si on a tort. Il y a des limites à tout, vraiment à tout.

Bien sûr, il y a d'autres raisons de ma fugue, mais … Elles sont encore trop douloureuses pour que je puisse les raviver dans mon esprit. Pas encore, peut-être une autre fois.

« Mikuo-Kun ? ».

Je sors de mes pensées en sursaut. J'avais complètement oublié Miku. Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Excuse-moi, je … Je réfléchissait à un truc.

- A quoi ? me demande-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

- Oh, je songeais aux problèmes que j'ai accumulé dans ma vie. », dis-je en riant.

Elle rit à son tour. Un rire féminin, doux. Pas un rire assourdissant comme celui de Neru, pour attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Un rire léger, agréable à entendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

« Au fait, Mikuo-Kun ... ».

Mikuo-Kun ? Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle m'appelait comme ça. En tout cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

« De quel instrument joues-tu ? ».

En fait, j'ai oublié de préciser que le lycée Yamaha forme des musiciens, les plus grands du Japon et peut-être même du monde entier. Si je me suis inscrit là-bas, c'est pour deux raisons : j'aime la musique et je veux faire croire à mes parents que j'ai une existence tout à fait normale – si jamais je ne fais rien dans ma vie, ils surgiront de nul part sous prétexte qu'ils sont venus me porter secours.

Maintenant, de quel instrument je joue ? J'ai choisis mon favori, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si je suis bon, mais j'aime ce que je fais.

« Guitare.

- Oooh ! ».

Miku semble émerveiller, ce qui me fait sourire.

« Et … Quel instrument vas-tu choisir ? je lui demande.

- Très franchement … Je n'en sais rien. ».

Pas grave. Je lui demanderai lorsqu'elle aura pris sa décision.

J'entends encore ces deux blondinets en train de se disputer. La fille aux cheveux roses semble s'être volatiliser pour laisser place à … L'un de mes seuls amis – je ne dirais pas _best friend_. Kaito. Celui-ci remarque ma présence et me sourit en s'approchant de moi.

« Salut, Mikuo !

- Yo. », je réponds d'un ton neutre.

Le peu de relations sociales que j'ai n'est pas le moins du monde fructueux. Je suis désespérément seul, dans cet appartement au cœur de Tokyo, mais malgré tout, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin quelconque de voir cet individu tous les matins en prenant le bus. Jamais.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Miku. Elle se présente, il fait de même. Kaito s'assoit en face d'elle.

« Tu sais, tu devrais choisir le saxophone comme instrument de musique, dit-il, puis continue avec un grand sourire : Comme moi !

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir. Il y a tellement de choix possibles ... ».

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« Pourquoi pas la guitare ? propose-t-elle.

- Oh, je ne te conseille pas ! rétorque gentiment mon ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a déjà deux as dans ce domaine. Les deux Kagamine. », dit-il en désignant les deux blonds – … je me sens un peu seul, tout à coup.

Kaito récite alors quelques unes de leurs victoires devant une Miku attentive et admirative. Je les regarde un moment, puis finit par me désintéresser de leur conversation. Après tout, je n'y suis pas mêlé, je suis … Ignoré. Encore une fois. Comme toujours. Je soupire en regardant le paysage défilé sous mes yeux. Le ciel se couvre doucement de nuages gris. Ce matin, pourtant, il faisait beau, mais c'est comme si la venue de Kaito avait couvert mon cœur de sombres masses de fumée grise, présageant une pluie battante. Des larmes, quoi.

* * *

O.k. Garde ton calme, Mikuo. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Tu vas prendre tes affaires et rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible. Tu ne parles à personne. Personne. Tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre et tu commences à préparer un plan de secours. Voilà tout. Cette idée me rassure. Je saisit mon sac, enfile ma veste et quitte la salle de cours au pas de course.

Je me retrouve dehors sous la pluie battante. Il est dix-huit heures passées. La journée a été plutôt longue et assez mouvementée contrairement à d'habitude. A mon plus grand malheur, cette Miku est dans ma classe, mais heureusement, elle n'est pas assise près de moi. En effet, cette … Idiote – je suis désolé de l'appeler ainsi, mais c'est le cas de le dire – a prétendu que nous étions très probablement frère et sœur, voir jumeaux vu que nous avons le même âge. Ceci a suffit à convaincre l'ensemble des élèves, qui ont passés la journée à me poser des questions.

Je n'ai pas cessé de leur répondre que je ne savais rien, que nous n'étions pas frère et sœur – après tout, nous n'avons pas vraiment de preuves – et qu'elle se trompait. Certains me disaient même que je devrais être abattu d'être le frère d'une si jolie jeune fille et donc, de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec elle. Je les ai ignoré.

Mes cheveux couleur turquoise sont trempés. Ils ont déjà une couleur des plus grotesques, alors mouillés … Je préfère ne pas imaginer – non, je ne peux pas voir mes cheveux, vu que mes yeux se trouvent « sous » mon cuir chevelu. Je continue de courir à la recherche d'un abri pour m'abriter jusqu'à trouver un arrêt de bus. Je m'installe sur le banc de métal – c'est gelé, mon Dieu – et attend patiemment, sous un toit opaque à travers lequel je peux voir les gouttes de pluie violentes tombées sur la ville.

Je soupire encore une fois. Je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds. Quelle galère. Je prendrais un bon bain chaud en rentrant chez moi. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire, un sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpelle :

« Mikuo-Kun ? ».

Je lève la tête et croise le regard inquiet de Miku. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle avait le même regard. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en la voyant : elle se tient face à moi et elle aussi est trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ses longues couettes semblent être fanées, mais conservent par une magie dont je ne serai discerné l'origine leur charme. Sa veste ouverte laisse voir sa chemise et … Je me mets à rougir violemment en constant qu'à travers son haut mouillé, je discerne très facilement son soutien-gorge. Je baisse les yeux, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Miku vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je fais mine d'être intéressé par le ciel, même si j'avoue qu'il n'y a rien à regarder, tout là haut. Les nuages gris que j'avais vu ce matin sont plus nombreux et pleurent à chaudes larmes sur Tokyo.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec Miku. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression de lui en vouloir, je ne sais pas non-plus pourquoi.

« Tu n'as pas de parapluie ? ».

Je me tourne vers la jeune fille qui affiche encore une mine inquiète.

« Eh bien, non.

- Oh … Tu sais, j'habite à quelques pas de l'arrêt de bus. Tu pourrais venir chez moi pour te sécher et attendre que la pluie cesse. ».

Je suis particulièrement surpris par une telle proposition. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais invité chez elle, mais Miku le fait le jour-même où nous nous rencontrons … C'est quelqu'un de vraiment particulier.

« Je te remercie, Miku, mais ça ne sera pas la peine. Je n'habite pas très loin de l'arrêt de bus, tu sais …

- Oui, mais au moins, tu seras au sec chez moi, rétorque-t-elle. Tu pourras faire tes devoirs si tu veux, je ne te dérangerai pas. ».

Je la regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle est spéciale, sérieusement. Je soupire – encore, oui, encore –, puis finit par accepter sa proposition. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette fille si joyeuse, si pleine de vie, si optimiste, si enthousiaste à côté d'un surréaliste, d'un déprimé comme moi.

Sans vraiment me l'avouer, je compte sur elle pour me redonner le goût de vivre.

* * *

**Voilààà :D En espérant que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut~ Donc, voilà le chap' number two :D (non, non, je ne me vente pas de mes piètres compétences en Anglais)**

**Alors, il est aussi long que le précédent et ... Oh, et puis, vous verrez ! En tout cas, sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (tout en écoutant "Mahou no Te" de Len-Kun !). J'espère que ça vous plaira ... Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chapitre Second : « En attendant que la pluie cesse. ».

Miku pousse la porte de son appartement et m'invite à y entrer. Arborant des tons pastels – du rose pâle un peu gamin, un bleu ciel magnifique et un doux vert apaisant –, l'intérieur est simplement meublé, ce qui me met à l'aise. Elle me propose d'accrocher ma veste et mon écharpe à la patère à l'entrée, j'accepte et lui tend mes vêtements mouillés.

« Ca te dit un chocolat chaud ? me propose-t-elle.

- Avec joie, je réponds. J'ai un peu froid d'ailleurs … ».

Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à une mine inquiète.

« Tu as froid à l'intérieur ? me demande-t-elle, redoutant presque ma réponse. Je vais aller augmenter la température du chauffage, alors ... ».

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle file vers le salon. Miku se méprend : je voulais juste dire que j'avais froid dehors et que je n'étais pas encore complètement réchauffé – il faut dire que je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je m'empresse de la suivre.

Dans le salon, agenouillée, Miku est prêt du chauffage, en train de se creuser la tête sur la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour augmenter la température. Je m'avance vers elle et m'assoit par terre.

« Deux minutes, Mikuo-Kun, me dit-elle. J'essaye de comprendre …

- Miku, je la coupe. Je n'ai pas froid, tu sais ? ».

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Je suis mouillé de la tête aux pieds, je lui explique. C'est un peu normal que j'ai froid ... Pour le moment. ».

Sa bouche forme un « o », comme si elle était impressionnée par une quelconque logique dont j'aurais fait preuve – ce qui n'est pas le cas. Elle se met alors debout.

« Alors, tu devrais aller prendre une douche ! », s'exclame-t-elle.

Je grimace face à une telle proposition. A la base, je suis juste venu ici pour attendre que la pluie cesse, rien de plus, mais là … Hum, quels seront les conséquences ? Voyons voir.

_Imagination de Mikuo _:

Une serviette autour de la taille, torse nu – sur lequel perlait de fines gouttes d'eau –, j'émerge de la salle de bain de l'appartement de Miku. A l'aide d'une seconde serviette, je m'essuie énergiquement les cheveux, puis me rend dans le salon.

Miku est assise sur le sofa, le regard rivé sur l'écran de la télévision. La voyant ainsi, ignorant totalement ma présence, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Puis je m'approche de la jeune fille et me laisse tomber à côté d'elle, sur le canapé et entoure ses épaules d'un de mes bras virils.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fixe un moment, surprise. Je lui adresse le sourire le plus craquant qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Ses joues se colorent de rose, elle baisse les yeux, embarrassée par mon regard, mon sourire et bien évidemment – vu que c'était le but –, le fait que je sois torse nu, devant elle.

« M-Mikuo-Kun ... ».

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, toujours aussi rouge. Je vois dans son regard une étincelle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant, mais malgré moi, j'en comprends le sens. Je resserre mon bras autour d'elle, elle s'approche doucement vers moi et …

_Mikuo reprend enfin ses esprits. L'auteur est rassurée._

Non, Mikuo ! Non, tu ne dois pas ! Ne commence pas à délirer ! Miku attend que tu lui répondes, alors grouille-toi. Je me gifle intérieurement, afin d'oublier les fantasmes qui hantaient mon esprit il y a quelques secondes. Je me mets debout, époussete mes vêtements, puis lève les yeux vers Miku, qui me regarde.

« Alors ? Tu peux refuser, tu sais … Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes au moins une douche et que tu te changes.

- Me changer ? Avec quoi ?

- Hum … Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être avec de vieux vêtements à moi. ».

Mikuo Hatsune va se faire déshonorer dans peu. Non, je ne peux pas mettre les vêtements d'une femme. Il est hors de question, mais comment le lui faire comprendre sans la blesser ?

« Hum … Je veux bien prendre une douche, mais j-je pense que mes vêtements feront l'affaire, dis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Mais voyons, Mikuo-Kun ! Tes habits sont trempés ! rétorque-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Oui, mais … Les tiens sont ... ».

Aaaah ! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ? Et là, parce que Mikuo Hatsune est le plus idiot de tous les êtres humains de ce bas-monde, j'utilise comme prétexte :

« Miku, tu vois bien que tes vêtements ne m'iront pas, vu que tu es plus mince que moi ! ».

Bien sûr, Mikuo Hatsune souhaite par dessus tout plonger dans une nouvelle dépression et joignant le geste à la parole, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Bravo, Mikuo-Kun ! Tu es vraiment la personne la plus censée de Tokyo, non, pardon du monde entier. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi délicat, d'aussi mature, d'aussi galant que d'oser poser ses mains sur le corps d'une femme.

En gros, je compte me suicider ce soir-même.

Je rougis violemment, elle aussi. Elle me regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne semble pas songer à me gifler, à m'expulser de son appartement, à me crier dessus, à m'insulter de tous les noms. Et moi, je suis hypnotisé par son regard bien trop semblable au mien, n'arrivant pas à bouger d'un millimètre.

Miku est mignonne, vraiment mignonne. Elle a un visage d'ange auquel on a arraché ses ailes. Elle a un regard pur, beau, agréable, apaisant, rieur, doux, joyeux, généreux. Ses cheveux humides encadrent son visage. Et ils ont la même couleur que les miens. J'ai toujours cru que le bleu de mes cheveux est immonde et je le pense encore, mais elle … Elle, ses cheveux sont tout simplement magnifiques. Uniques. Magiques, peut-être ?

Miku est … Vraiment jolie. A tel point que je rougis davantage. Je baisse les yeux, maintenant bien trop embarrassé. Je n'ose plus croiser son regard, je suis vraiment gêné, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas mettre fin à cet instant, je veux rester comme ça, avec elle.

Elle esquisse un rire.

« Mikuo. ».

Malgré mon embarras et mon visage rouge, je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle me regarde avec tendresse, un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne se dégage pas de mes mains posées sur ses hanches, toujours pas. Quelque part, ça me rassure. Non, elle lève une main, sa main droite, et la pose sur ma tête, sur ma chevelure. Je redouble d'embarras. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux n'exprime pas la naïveté et l'innocence qu'elle a eu toute cette journée, ses yeux sont doux, rassurants. Je ne sais pas comment décrire le visage de tendresse qu'elle m'adresse tellement sa beauté me dépasse. J'ouvre la bouche, mais reste muet.

« Mikuo. Tu t'appelles Mikuo, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Hum … Oui, je crois bien, mais je n'arrive à puiser aucune force pour lui répondre. Je l'écoute, immobile, les mains sur ses hanches. Ma bouche est entre-ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle sourit alors, un sourire gêné et amusé à la fois.

« Je ne devrais pas t'appeler Mikuo-Kun, mais Mikuo, dit-elle. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Heu ... ».

Incroyable. J'arrive à gémir. Allez, Mikuo, parle, réponds-lui ! Je te signale que si tu es dans cette galère, c'est entièrement de ta faute, alors essaye de rétablir la situation. Mais … Comment ? J'ai l'impression que Mikuo Hatsune pousse intérieurement un cri désespéré.

Miku enlève finalement sa main, conservant toujours son doux sourire, puis place ses deux paumes douces sur les miennes, toujours sur ses hanches – dont la finesse m'a quelque peu surpris.

« Je vais nous préparer deux chocolats chauds. », dit-elle.

Puis elle serre mes mains et les déplace. Je me laisse faire. Miku me sourit, puis se dirige vers la cuisine sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je reste immobile, encore bien trop troublé par mes actes et par le comportement de Miku. J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait hurlé en rougissant, mais non … Elle a géré la situation d'une manière qui … Pff, je remercie les cieux d'avoir fait en sorte que ça soit elle et pas une autre, comme Lily ou Neru. Merci.

Je me tourne enfin vers la cuisine qui donne directement sur le salon. Miku fait chauffer du lait dans une casserole. Je ne préfère pas aller la voir, je … Je me sens mal à l'aise, en ce moment. Si je ne fais ne serait-ce que m'approcher, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

Je n'en peux plus … Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici. Je me dirige vers le sofa, mais je préfère finalement ne pas m'y asseoir. Je suis toujours mouillé. Je soupire : peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter de mettre les vêtements de Miku.

« Voilà pour toi. ».

Je sors de mes pensées. Miku me tend une tasse fumante – du chocolat chaud. Je la prend en la remerciant, puis elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Je suis désolé, Miku, mais mes vêtements sont trempés …, dis-je.

- Tu as raison, les miens aussi. », répondit-elle.

Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse en verre du salon, puis file, en me disant de m'attendre. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, elle revient avec une couette qui me semble bien moelleuse. Elle la balance sur le canapé, puis se tourne vers moi.

« Enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, me dit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? », je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle me répond :

« On va s'enrouler dans cette couverture pour se sécher, si tu ne veux pas prendre de douche. On regardera même un film, si tu veux ! ».

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Miku enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle ôte aussi sa veste. Elle se retrouve en chemise et en jupe. Elle m'encourage du regard et je décide de me résoudre à faire ce qu'elle me dit.

« Mikuo, reprend-elle après. Tu devrais aussi enlever ta chemise, elle est toute trempée ! ».

Je rêve ou elle veut m'agresser sexuellement ? Non, c'est impossible. Je ne connais Miku que depuis ce matin – et étrangement, je me retrouve chez elle le jour même –, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puise être de ces filles perverses qui sautent sur les beaux mecs qu'elles croisent dans la rue. Je rappelle qu'on me trouve beau contre mon gré.

Je secoue négativement la tête.

« H-Hors de question ! », je rétorque en faisant un pas en arrière.

J'ai l'étrange impression que Mikuo Hatsune a peur d'une jeune fille. Elle paraît surprise, en tout cas, face à … L'empressement de ma réponse. Elle me sourit, amusée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Mikuo, me répondit-elle. C'est pour toi que je dis ça.

- Heu … O-Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Désolé.

- Si tu préfères, tu peux juste ouvrir ta chemise, continue-t-elle. Elle est vraiment trempée, tu sais ... ».

Ouais, elle a comme même raison. Sentir ce tissu mouillé contre ma peau est vraiment désagréable. Et je suppose que l'ouvrir ne posera pas de problème. Je hoche la tête, puis déboutonne ma chemise. Miku me sourit, sûrement en me voyant aussi gêné. Je n'ose pas la regarder en face, je préfère garder les yeux baissés.

« En attendant que la pluie cesse …, me dit-elle ensuite. Ca te dit un film ? ».

Je lève les yeux vers elle et regarde la boîte contenant un DVD qu'elle tient dans sa main. Elle me le tend sans que je ne lui demande rien. C'est _Les Rêves d'un Samouraï_. Acteur principal : Gakupo Kamui. J'ai déjà vu ce film il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ça ne me dérange pas de le revoir. J'ai beaucoup aimé, même si ça me stresse de rester seul avec cette fille.

Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, seulement … Non ! Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses, Mikuo.

« Alors ? ».

Je sors de ma rêverie. Miku m'interroge du regard, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Eh bien … Oui, pourquoi pas, je lui réponds.

- Génial ! Ca faisait un moment que je voulais le voir, en plus ... ».

Je lui rend le DVD et elle file l'insérer dans le lecteur, puis se tourne vers moi :

« Allez, installe-toi. », me dit-elle.

Je me tourne vers le sofa, sur lequel a été jeté la couverture. Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça. Je me tourne vers elle, un sourire forcé sur le visage :

« N-Non, installe-toi en première, je réponds. Je m'occupe de lancer le film ! ».

Elle me remercie avec un sourire, puis part s'enrouler dans la couverture – en prenant soin de me garder une place près d'elle –, serrant fort son chocolat chaud dans ses mains. Moi, je saisis la télécommande et après de longues secondes et un froncement de sourcils persistant, je parviens à lancer le film. Miku applaudie, je me sens insulté.

Je prend ma tasse de chocolat chaud et m'empresse de rejoindre la jeune fille sur le sofa. Je m'assois près d'elle et m'enroule dans le bout de couverture qu'elle m'a gentiment réservé, mais sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle se … Colle contre moi. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait, mais j'ai juste peur de … J'ai juste peur que mes fantasmes ne se réalisent, quoi.

Je rougis et n'ose pas la regarder, préférant porter toute mon attention sur le film dont les premières images apparaissent à l'écran. Un samouraï aux cheveux étrangement violets et la fille d'un empereur du Japon féodal qui … Oh, mais je l'ai déjà vu ! Après avoir péniblement fouillé dans ma mémoire remplie – malgré qu'il ne se passe franchement pas grand chose dans ma vie –, je récupère ce qu'on pourrait appeler des débris de souvenirs de ce matin.

Je me souviens de cette fille aux cheveux roses à l'arrêt de bus. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, peut-être pour cacher son identité, parce que c'est malheureusement près de vingt-quatre heures plus tard que je comprends que cette femme n'est autre qu'une célèbre actrice, qui d'ailleurs a joué dans un de mes films favoris. Luka Megurine. Elle est jolie, elle a de belles formes, elle est charmante. Il y a quelques mois, elle a quitté Gakupo. Dur pour lui.

Les secondes défilent, les minutes défilent et ce moment passé en compagnie de Miku se prolonge de plus en plus. Nous avons tous les deux finis nos chocolats chauds, nos tasses sont posées sur la table basse. Nous sommes tous les deux absorbés par le film, je l'avoue. A la base, je ne devais rester dans son appartement que le temps que la pluie s'arrête, mais cela fait près d'une heure que c'est le cas.

Miku laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, ce qui ne peut m'empêcher de me faire rougir davantage. Je m'étais habitué à la très grande proximité de nos corps respectifs, mais je reste un homme. Elle enroule ses bras autour du mien, le serrant contre … S-Sa poitrine. Je serre les dents de toutes mes forces, tentant de me concentrer au maximum sur le film.

Je ne dois pas penser. _Pour le bien de l'auteur …_

Une scène plutôt comique vient de se dérouler à l'écran, ce qui arrache à Miku un rire … Oh, Seigneur. Pourquoi ce rire me semble-t-il si sensuel ? Mais bien vite, la situation change : une scène assez émouvante succède directement. Étrange scénario, tout de même, je l'avoue, mais qui pousse ma très chère Miku à être rapidement au bord des larmes … Je soupire intérieurement.

Elle se redresse ensuite et se penche au-dessus de moi pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs, dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence. Mais … Mais … Mais … Mais Miku est davantage proche de moi. Sa main posée entre mes jambes – oh, mon Dieu, nan … –, son visage proche du mien et … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'innombrables scénarios se créent dans mon esprit et me permettent de remarquer de nombreuses choses, comme ... Son épaule qui frôle mon torse, sa jambe venue se poser sur la mienne, ses cheveux me chatouillant le nez.

Elle parvient à saisir la boîte de mouchoirs, se redresse et me sourit. Je ne parviens pas à le lui rendre. Je suis bouche bée. Et rouge, aussi. Je suis hypnotisé par son regard, son sourire, ses joues roses, la gestuelle de ses mains et de ses jambes et le tout, contrastant avec une innocence et une naïveté qui ne peut me laisser de marbre.

Mais ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je suis un mec.

Et n'écoutant que le désir le plus enflammé que je n'ai jamais ressenti de toute ma vie, je l'enlace au niveau de la taille et l'attire vers moi. Elle se retrouve assise à califourchon sur mes jambes, le regard gêné et les joues couleur crevette – c'est insultant et j'assume. Elle n'ose pas se dégager, peut-être craignant ma réaction. Je serre davantage mon étreinte, nos visages s'approchent mutuellement. Je la fixe du regard, je la fixe d'un regard dur ; ça peut paraître inapproprié dans une situation pareille, mais je … J'ai toujours cette façon de contempler une chose que je convoite – non, non, je ne considère pas cette belle cuisse de nymphe émue, qui est une rose et non une cuisse que l'on aurait sauvagement arrachée à une véritable nymphe inexplicablement émue, comme un objet.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle appréhende énormément ce qui va se passer, sans pour autant détester. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, en serrant les lèvres. Elle fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude et darde sur moi un regard qui me fait fondre intérieurement. Elle ne semble pas vouloir refuser, elle ne semble pas me détester, alors devrais-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

J'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à foutre.

« M-Mikuo, j-... ».

Je ne la laisse pas terminer et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant de court. Je ferme les yeux, elle garde les siens écarquillés. Durant les premières secondes, elle se laisse miraculeusement faire, me laissant goûter à la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres, mais ensuite, elle appuie de toutes ses forces ses mains contre mon torse, tentant de se dégager.

Je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde avec dégoût, je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse la gueule, je ne veux pas qu'elle se montre fermer envers moi. Je veux qu'elle me sourit encore, je veux pouvoir lire l'inquiétude sur son visage – je sais, c'est méchant, mais elle est …_ kawaii_, comme ça –, je veux pouvoir entendre sa voix fluette, je … Je dirais même que j'aime être en sa compagnie, j'aime me sentir mal à l'aise avec elle, car j'ai l'impression de vivre et d'avoir une quelconque importance dans sa vie, aussi minime soit-elle. Je veux pouvoir contempler son regard et ses cheveux semblables aux miens, mais qui sont étrangement dotés d'une beauté que je ne possède pas.

Mais malgré tout cela, si elle ne veut pas de moi, je ne peux pas la forcer, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, car … Je l'aime trop pour ça. A peine ai-je formulé cette phrase dans mon esprit que je vire au rouge et lâche Miku qui se lève et s'éloigne de moi, s'asseyant sur la table basse. Elle a les yeux écarquillés de surprise et garde la bouche ouverte, respirant bruyamment – je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, mais j'avoue que notre baiser fut assez torride, sans vouloir me vanter et, par pitié, ne me demandez pas comment je m'y suis pris.

Je vais être franc : elle est toute rose et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Elle est mignonne, jolie, adorable et craquante, quelle que ce soit la situation. Ses fines jambes sont légèrement écartées et je me force à ne pas reluquer sa petite culotte, que je peux facilement voir. Elle se tient la joue, la tête baissée, et moi, je la regarde. Je rougis, mais je garde un air sérieux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et profiteur. Je sais très bien que jamais Miku ne pourrait repousser quelqu'un comme Neru, je ne la connais que depuis ce matin, mais je sais déjà qu'elle est d'une extrême gentillesse.

Miku lève la tête vers moi et ouvre la bouche, mais elle n'a pas le temps de parler : quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, ce qui force la jeune fille à aller ouvrir. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier le ciel pour cela. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire, j'aurais bien voulu … Prolonger cet instant, même si il fut embarrassant. Je soupire.

« Salut, Miku-Chan ! ».

Qu-... ?

Je tourne rapidement la tête en entendant cette voix qui m'est monstrueusement familière. Devant moi se tient Miku tout sourire, enlacée par … Kaito. Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Pourquoi lui ? Que fait-il ici à cette heure ? J'ouvre la bouche, mais je ne parviens à prononcer ne serait-ce un mot. Kaito remarque alors ma présence.

« Mikuo, bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Miku-Chan ? », me lance-t-il joyeusement.

J'ai une irrésistible envie de lui retourner la question, mais je me retiens.

« Je … M-Miku m'avait invitée, vu qu'il pleuvait à torrent, je réponds.

- Oh …, fait mon ami. Mais il ne pleut plus maintenant. Tu peux y aller. ».

Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses paroles me semblent froides et violentes. Le voir ainsi, ses bras autour de la taille de Miku, m'expulsant presque de cet appartement, me déchire le cœur. Je ne trouve rien à dire. Je suis désorienté, perdu. J'aurais voulu que Miku intervienne et prenne ma défense, mais elle garde la tête baissée. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir ?

Je me lève, les poings serrés, et me dirige vers la porte de l'appartement.

« Tu oublies ton sac, Mikuo. », m'interpelle Kaito.

Je serre davantage les poings, retenant mon envie de lui fourrer un coup dans la mâchoire. Je ne veux pas m'approcher de lui … Ni d'elle. Je ne veux pas les frôler, je ne veux pas les toucher, je ne veux pas les regarder, je ne veux pas leur parler. Je me sens mal.

Je préfère fuir ce lieu. J'ouvre la porte sans répondre à ce type que j'appelle encore mon ami et quitte l'appartement, puis ferme derrière moi, sous le regard certainement surpris de Kaito. Malgré tout, je ne parviens à partir : je reste devant la porte, ma chemise ouverte, tête baissée, pieds nus. Et derrière, j'entends des bruits de pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient … Non, tout sauf ça.

Je me mets à courir, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je ne veux plus jamais entrer en contact avec ces corps et leurs âmes que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Etrange, non ? Il y a quelques secondes à peine, j'étais fou amoureux de Miku et maintenant, je cherche à la détester. En vain.

Je quitte l'immeuble. Dehors, il ne pleut plus. Le ciel est clair, vraiment beau. D'ordinaire, j'aurai respiré l'air frais et pollué – oui, oui – à pleins poumons, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

J'ai envi de mourir, d'avoir mal. D'avoir mal ici, là où mes problèmes ont vu le jour. D'avoir mal au cœur. J'étais un mec tranquille dans son appartement de Tokyo, malgré que sa famille le surveille dans l'ombre. J'ai toujours réussi à fuir mes problèmes, mais là … Là, je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas un souci comme les autres. C'est moi. C'est moi qui l'ai créé. Je suis le seul fautif. Et si je veux fuir ce problème, je dois … Fuir Miku. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle.

Je me mets à courir, pieds nus, sur le trottoir goudronné. Dehors, il n'y a personne. Et les nuages se regroupent au-dessus de moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis maudit, je ne sais plus trop qui je suis, mais je sais que la pluie m'aime. Les gouttes tombent sur mes immondes cheveux, sur mes mains gelées, sur mes vêtements secs. Je me retrouve trempé, comme quand Miku m'avait invité chez elle.

Je cours. Je cours encore plus vite. Je veux fuir tout ça. Je n'en peux plus. Et je remercie la pluie de s'abattre sur moi, noyant ainsi mes larmes à celles du monde … J'ai envi de rire, quelque part. J'ai envi de me moquer de ma bêtise ...

C'est comme une erreur de la nature qui a décidé de s'installer dans ma poitrine, dans mon coeur.

Merde. Je t'aime, Miku.

* * *

**... MIKUO-SAMA T33333T Méchant Kaito-Nii ! Je vais venger Mikuo, comptez sur moi x)**

**Enfin, bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que c'était assez long pour vous. Parce que je m'efforce de faire minimum six pages sur Word et croyez-moi, c'est vraiment pas évident, des fois =w= Surtout que je gère plusieurs fics en même temps et que j'essaye donc de publier assez régulièrement xD (genre ... deux chap' par jour ? hmm, ça va pas le faire avec les études, nan ...).**

**Alors, à la prochaine :3**

**P.S. : Vous remarquerez que tout s'est passé dans l'appart de Miku ... Ah, nan. Y'avait aussi dehors, merde xD**


End file.
